<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Gonna Fight For Us Together by Kirstein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632853">We're Gonna Fight For Us Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstein/pseuds/Kirstein'>Kirstein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band), VERIVERY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, Dongheon/Ravn mention, Everybody Dies, Minor Violence, War, if you know their ON performance in Road To Kingdom you know what this is like basically, in the future maybe, let's hope i don't abandon this fic, might become major in the long run, we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstein/pseuds/Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything that scared Dongheon, it was heights. If anything scared him a bit less, it was the unknown. And the squad simply known as Ten was enough to be considered the unknown, if he had to be honest.</p>
<p>Title from "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are We Getting More Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FIRST THING'S FIRST. I'm a new Verrer and TOOgether, so their characters are absolute garbage and kind of gathered from what I managed to watch. Eventually I might get to give them better characterization, so please do not hate me! I wrote this because I knew that, if I didn't write it, I'd regret it eventually.</p>
<p>Also this is written after several months of lack of creativity so any typos and grammar problems (and bad writing in general) is inevitable. In the long run this would surely go away. (Why does psoriasis also have to affect my mental health :/)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What did I get myself into?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day before, Dongheon was informed by the general Dahee that he needed to help a squad they simply called Ten. Said squad needed his guidance, according to the general, and that they’d be dispatched in three weeks. He asked if she could tell more about Ten, but she left him to figure it out by himself. No information on the squad leader or who was most responsible among them? Alright, then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He asked his squad for advice. His squad, called Verivery due to his answer to the wrong question which he thought was about how well they performed but realized too late it was about their name, seemed sympathetic to his plight and wanted to help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we getting more friends?” A young boy with black hair, not older than eighteen, let his head dangle down the upper bunk he lay down on. He lay on his back so everything was upside down for him. “I can’t wait to meet them! I bet they’d be friendly!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongheon resisted the urge to scold said boy for letting his head dangle from his bed. “Would it be right to call them that, Kangmin? For all I know, they’d…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A young blond man put a hand on Dongheon’s shoulder. It seemed the hand resting was more like a shove for Dongheon to sit on a chair behind him. Sometimes he forgot what the blond was capable of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said blond gave him a smile. “You know telling Kangmin about the inevitability of death isn’t a good idea, especially over the prospect of new people.” He whispered, his tone a mix of sweet and dismayed. He was right, though: why try to tell a kid about that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t gonna say that!” It seemed Dongheon must’ve been a bit loud when he replied that. “I meant to say they’d probably be a rowdy bunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say I believe you, but I’ll buy it.” The blond frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I hear about a rowdy bunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongheon was about to answer that question, but he noticed that the one who asked bore no shirt as a towel lay on that person’s head as if the slightest head sway he’d do would cause it to fly off. To Dongheon’s relief, the blond covered the one called Kangmin’s eyes. Whew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Put a shirt on, Channie!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The blond threw a camo button-down at that person’s direction. It seemed he instinctively spoke in English, a rather heavy Australian(?) accent accompanying his words. He paused. “Put a shirt on, Channie! Kangmin doesn’t need to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one called Channie looked up. “Sorry, Hoyoung.” He apologized meekly as he walked to a bag at the foot of Kangmin’s bunk bed to get something to put on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongheon, since he was sitting already, crossed his arms and legs as he let out a sigh. This wasn’t the time to yell at his squad member for walking into their dormitory shirtless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hoyoung, Minchan, this is not the time to be arguing.” His voice sounded commanding, and the two froze in their place. “I’m here worrying over a squad General Dahee refuses to say anything about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got Kangmin, the blond, and the previously shirtless one (as he put a shirt on while Dongheon sighed) to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’re you worrying about it?” The blond, who the previously shirtless one called Hoyoung, looked at him confused. “Oh! Is it because you’re worrying about whether or not they’re rowdy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Channie, or rather Minchan, nodded. “I want to meet this squad someday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A red-haired young man entered the room. He seemed to be clutching on to his stomach as he did, eventually lying down on another bunk bed’s lower bunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyehyeon?!” Hoyoung sounded worried. “Dongheon-hyung, there’s a menthol salve in my trunk. Get that right now!” He sat at the bed, looking over at the redhead in pain. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Ten.” Was the only thing Gyehyeon could reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had Dongheon feel worse. If the reason his squad member Gyehyeon felt pain in his stomach was about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>squad</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had to deal with, then what were they capable of?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want my advice, Dongheon-hyung, I say we just talk to them.” Kangmin tossed a balled-up sock his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was safe to say the ball shape of the sock, and the fact that it was thrown, left the other squad members to run out of the room in a panic (Hoyoung just dragged Gyehyeon since the latter wasn’t really capable of anything at the moment). They went back inside when they saw a sock on the floor and a confused Kangmin looking back at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongheon could’ve sworn he exceeded his sighing quota that day, as he let out another. “I thought that was a grenade, Kangmin. Be careful next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, hyung.” Kangmin looked genuinely apologetic, jumping off his bed to bow to Dongheon. “I won’t do it again, I promise!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Dongheon gave Kangmin a pat on the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are we going to target practice together or…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The people in the room turned to see a relatively tall young man with dirty blond hair standing next to another young man with black hair. The blond scratched his head, a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongheon smiled at the appearance of the two, holding out his arms as if telling the two to hug him. “Yeonho! Yongseung! We were waiting for you, so let’s go to target practice together.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reporting For Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, Dongheon meets Ten.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little disclaimer here: the hair colors mentioned for TOO aren't directly based on their ON performance, but rather Count 1,2. Do you know how many blondes there are in TOO during ON? It's gonna be hard to specify someone because I'm too lazy to bother describing clothes. It also doesn't help that Hoyoung and Yongseung are blonde too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day came when Dongheon had to meet Ten, and already he started to dread having to see them. With him was Hoyoung for some moral support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the mess hall wasn’t crowded that time, seeing nine people sharing a table still felt suffocating to him. Maybe it was how they crowded one side of the table together but not the other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If ever they do anything unsavory, you know what to do.” Dongheon whispered to Hoyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter just rolled his eyes. “There’s a lieutenant nearby so I’m sure they wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gulp, Dongheon walked over to the table before he noticed a blond walking from somewhere outside the mess hall with a toothpick in his teeth. Said blond was only a bit shorter than him, but was definitely slimmer. He recognized this blond as their eldest!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Dongheon exclaimed in realization. “He’s the eldest! I think he’s their leader.” He turned to look at Hoyoung. “Follow me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no need for Hoyoung to follow: Dongheon already held him by the wrist to go with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were in front of the slim blond, who looked up at them in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond’s jaw dropped open, the toothpick miraculously not yet falling to the floor. “Yes?” He practically froze in his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongheon cleared his throat. His time has come! “I’ve been told by General Dahee to assist you and your squad. My name is Dongheon, the squad leader for Verivery. You must be--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! What the heck?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Dongheon could finish, he heard Hoyoung groan in pain. Turning to look he saw a taller man who sat at the table with lilac hair facing them with an annoyed expression. The pout on his lips told that he spat something out earlier, and looking down at the floor appeared to be a toothpick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really letting a member of your squad hurt someone else?” Dongheon sounded like he was trying not to yell but was close to losing his patience. “A squad leader like you should learn to discipline your squad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond stood frozen, confused. “I’m not--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then teach him some basic manners, please.” Zen mode, Dongheon. Go find your happy place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongheon seemed to ignore the voice he kept hearing and focused on the blond. “I don’t know what you’re capable of, but--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dongheon-hyung, he’s not the leader!” Hoyoung interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got Dongheon to stop. He looked at the blond, who probably wanted to sink into the earth right then and there, then saw someone with dark blond (Cool blond? Cool brown? He didn’t know what to call it, it was too different from Yongseung’s) hair holding a bowl of gruel standing beside Hoyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee Jaeyun, reporting for duty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What have I gotten myself into?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one who called himself Jaeyun frowned, scratching his head after offering a salute. “My apologies for Chan-hyung; he doesn’t like when someone’s being rude to Chihoon-hyung in particular.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What’s his…” Dongheon paused, realizing saying ‘What’s his problem’ sounded rude. “...issue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He prefers not to disclose.” Jaeyun sounded a little nervous. Like he tried to hide something. But Dongheon didn’t seem to press on the issue. “If anything, we just try to make sure Chihoon-hyung doesn’t get underestimated or wronged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This...Chan person. Dongheon decided he should have a talk with him. “Considering you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the leader of Ten, I suggest you monitor how your squad behaves and reprimand and correct wrong behavior.” His eyes looked at the one who spat a toothpick at Hoyoung. “On the other hand, I’ve been informed by General Dahee to help guide--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed the name of the general was enough to cause the mess hall to go silent. Members of Ten who were previously talking stopped suddenly. The toothpick in Chihoon’s mouth fell to the floor, being the one sound heard since they stopped talking. The expressions Ten had all dropped. Almost as if they were ashamed for something they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just say…” Jaeyun asked but didn’t finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...General Dahee?” A boy with wavy brown hair and pouted lips finished for Jaeyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone walked over to Jaeyun from the table. This young man seemed to be of a similar height and had straight brown hair. “I believe that’s our queue to go.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyun frowned at him. “Jisu…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t leave right now!” Another with brown hair, though this one had a much narrower face and paler skin, called out. “It’s still lunchtime!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond from earlier, called Chihoon, looked up at Dongheon and stared at him. He just stared, only blinking once or twice but otherwise staying quiet. Eventually he spoke, saying: “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed the question bothered Dongheon more than it should, but he tried to retain an air of professionalism despite being in a military base. Where most men would probably have lost their cool by day one. “Lee Dongheon, squad leader of Verivery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snort emanated from the room. It seemed the lilac-haired one who spat a toothpick at Hoyoung found something funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an interesting squad name.” Chihoon tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Dongheon lowered his head in defeat before walking towards Jaeyun as he did his best not to rub his temples in front of him. “In one hour, send Ten to the training field. If someone isn’t there after the hour passes, he’s getting the back of a rifle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words shocked and silenced Ten, and garnered a reaction from Hoyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dongheon-hyung, that wasn’t necessary!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” While he wouldn’t express his frustrations in English, he just did. “I don’t wish to see anyone get a rifle shoved onto him, and if you were to do that to any of them you may as well do the same for Verivery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m telling this to Youngjo tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The tags did say there's Dongheon/Ravn in this, but Ravn isn't actually gonna be IN the fic itself. Feel free to come up with what he's probably doing while Dongheon's in the military.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to know Ten's names.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most boring chapter ever tbh. I was hoping to write more, but this was all I had the ability to.</p><p>Next chapter should, hopefully, be better than this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was something he expected, it was for Ten to show up late and he’d let them know how it feels to get the stock of a rifle to their stomach or face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was something he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though, it was for anyone from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Verivery</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show up late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of him were fourteen young men, nine of which were the ones from the cafeteria. Five of them were members of Verivery, the rest of them he remembered were Ten. A glance at a clock not too far from them, the hour he allotted for them just passed, meaning they all showed up. Jaeyun and Hoyong being no-shows meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be getting the rifle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a list in one hand and a rifle in the other, he looked down and read it with his eyes to see who the names were. Looking up he noticed Jaeyun was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, I’m going to do a roll call.” He cleared his throat. “Lee Jaeyun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. The rest of Ten looked at each other, worry visible in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongheon shrugged. “Okay. Moving on: Choi Chihoon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” The slim blond answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Song Donggeon?” Dongheon raised an eyebrow. This name sounded a lot like his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” A muscular young man with dark brown hair raised his hand. Judging from his face, no one would think he had that physique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cho Chanhyuk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence before a “Here!” replied to him. Oh. The lilac-haired one who spat a toothpick at Hoyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choi Jisu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, sir.” It was the one who told Jaeyun earlier at the cafeteria that they needed to leave. At another glance, his hair was a bit frizzy. Not by much, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Minsu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A boy with a round face and wavy ruddy hair raised a hand. “Reporting for duty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A formal boy.” Dongheon nodded. “Kim Jeyu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we’re late, Dongheon-hyung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one called Jeyu got interrupted by Hoyoung’s sudden call, who was now running towards the groups with Jaeyun right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Dongheon continued with the roll call. “Kim Jeyu, I think I heard you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, sir.” It was the one who protested that it was still lunchtime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nod. Back to the list. “Jang Kyungho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Present,” called a tall blond with muscular arms in a bulletproof vest. He seemed to want to say some more but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...which name should I use among these?” Dongheon scratched his head when he saw two names written on the same line. Eventually he settled for one of the names. “Oh Sungmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall young man with orange hair raised a hand, some pep in his expression and a bounce to his movements. “Present, sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned him a disgusted look from Dongheon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No sense of professionalism.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He rolled his eyes before reading on. “Cha W--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I didn’t notice that eye roll of yours.” Sungmin chuckled, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Oh.” Dongheon pointed at him. “Front and center, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Sungmin did as he was told and walked forward to Dongheon. What was he going to do? “What do you want, s--UGH!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sungmin spoke, Dongheon raised the rifle he had with him and gave Sungmin a swift but hard strike on the stomach with the back of it. The action caused the struck one to fall to the floor as he clutched his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Ten was shocked by that, while the rest of Verivery (Except for Kangmin, who very visibly winced and covered his eyes) tried to conceal theirs. After all, still being new to the whole army environment, Ten reacted with lots of emotion. On the other hand Verivery had been around for long enough to grow rather desensitized (so to speak).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, moving on to the last name on Ten.” Dongheon continued, like he didn’t just hurt someone with little to no remorse. “Cha Woonggi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. Actually, it was more accurate to say late response since he still tried to recover from his shock. “...present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee Jaeyun, front and center.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyun, taking a deep breath, looked at his squad and could see the very visible worry in their faces. But he knew he had to do it and get the rifle. “I’m ready for what you’ll inflict on me, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Dongheon couldn’t bring himself to raise the rifle against Jaeyun. He then looked at the list, setting that down on the floor beside him then did another roll call. “Bae Hoyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bae Hoyoung?” Dongheon repeated, doing what he can not to raise his voice. What was Hoyoung doing? With a sigh, he proceeded to the next name. “Hong Minchan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minchan raised a hand, his arm bent at the elbow. “Present, Dongheon-hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cho Gyehyeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Present.” Gyehyeon did a salute, a small smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Dongheon didn’t notice the smirk. “Ju Yeonho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Present.” While Yeonho would normally say his name excitedly, he was quiet that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Yongseung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dirty blond who asked about target practice saluted before nodding. “Present, Dongheon-hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoo Kangmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scared expression he had on his face kind of prevented him from saying much, but eventually he mustered a reply. “P...present.” Sometimes, his hyung is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I not getting the rifle, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongheon blinked. He almost forgot that Jaeyun was in front of him. Something came to him as he looked at the dirty blond in front of him: did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to hit him as he told them he would do earlier? His arms stiffened as he held the rifle in one hand, looking up to look at everyone else. Clearly they didn’t want it to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone forgot, Jaeyun helped Sungmin up as the latter coughed out. He gave the other a few pats on the back and brought one of his arms over his shoulders in order to keep him up and carry him to the rest of Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyungho, take him to the infirmary.” He called before the one who he called ran over to bring Sungmin to wherever the infirmary was, carrying him bridal style as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoyoung, who watched the whole thing from where he stood, walked over to Dongheon with arms crossed. “You showed no mercy for that one member who noticed you rolling your eyes, but dropped that act when Jaeyun asked about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Dongheon sigh in defeat. “I think it’s the fact that I realized what I just did, and was about to do that to someone who was expecting it.” He dropped the rifle. Miraculously it didn’t set off on its own when it fell. “Not to mention I’d be doing it to someone who’s...such an important asset to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice came from behind Dongheon. He turned around to see a man he knew being a rank higher than him (since squad leaders weren’t really a rank) grab the rifle that fell and hit Jaeyun with it in the same manner he did with Sungmin earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Ten were shocked to see this, with the one named Donggeon running towards Jaeyun to take him to the infirmary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Private Yang, that’s not necessary!” Dongheon tried to conceal his fear, making his voice sound assertive yet it was hard to ignore the shakiness in it. “Lee Jaeyun may be beneath you in ranks, but he must not be--UGH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the last thing Dongheon remembered seeing after getting the rifle to his stomach was Hoyoung getting the same treatment from the man.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry for hurting anyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>